Steven universe: The End
by Dragonrusher21
Summary: Thing's end. The crystal gems have fallen and now only one remains. Having forgone ideals friendships and his home. this is the story of Homeowrld's general Steven Universe or as he's known now Rose Quartz, but he may yet be able to set things right.
1. Chapter 1: the quartz general

**AN: So this is just a test run on two fanfic's I've made a little. I made this one first and awhile ago. Around last year, but the issue with the two fanfics are that they are WAY to similar to be running side by side. So I decided to post the first chapter as the pilot and the one better received get's to be made. For those wondering, no this will not interrupt Steven Diamond that's still being made. So just relax and give me some feedback on the two if you please. And rmeebr if you enjoy then check out my tumblr: Dragonrusher21 at my Nest of Insanity.**

The promised day has arrived. The cluster has been stopped already and the only problem left to face was the oncoming Homeworld assault. We thought we were prepared, we thought we were ready. We steeled ourselves and stood on the beach ready to fight whatever onslaught that came at us. Our naivety was foolish. The city engulfed in flames. The temple torn apart and left in cinders. With my entire body aching I look around and examine what was supposed to be a battlefield, not the scene of a slaughter. Blue flames snake upwards as a brigade of hand shaped ships descend from the sky. Sirens screech in the background along with the sound of blood chilling screams. I search for any of my friends that were taking a stand with me. All I see is there gems lying in the sand. All instantly poofed in that last blast. I should have joined them, if only I even had the ability to poof. I climb to my knees. Head face downwards towards the sand. The headship lands with a thud and the sand disperses. I can tell someone steps out. Massive in size and an air of reverence carried with them. I don't dare look up, but more ships land and warrior gems pour out armed to the teeth. The massive figure stops right in front of me.

"Who are you," the booming voice orders.

I don't dare disobey," Steven," I answer.

"You're gem," the voice snaps.

Fear is welling up inside of me, but I don't dare let it block my voice," Rose...Rose Quartz," I answer.

"They hybrid," the voice realizes. A wicked chuckle escapes from her.

"I'll offer you an ultimatum, you may be half organic, but you are half of Rose Quartz," the booming voice continues," serve me. Serve Homeworld! I'll let you retain you're pathetic excuse for an existence. Abandon any thoughts of rebellion and serve as a loyal Homeworld general. Or get shattered."

Is my pride really that worthless? Is my loyalty really that shallow?" YES," I exclaim answering my own questions.

"Welcome to Homeworld...Rose Quartz," responds the voice of my new boss. White Diamond.

A thunderous noise rocks throughout the planet stirring me from my slumber," it was just a dream," I tell myself wiping the sleep and the small amount of tears in my eye.

"Nearly 2 centuries and I still haven't come to grips with it," I admonish myself.

I stand up from the place I was resting. It's a large blueish toward witha large pillar of light ejecting from it. Which communication hub is this? Hub...4 or 7? Well that doesn't matter. Kilometers below me is a corrupted gem, and I stationed myself here to get rid of them. I take a single step over the edge of the hub and I plummet. My name, Steve-, no. Rose Quartz. Top ranking general under the authority of Homeworld and selectively taking orders from the Diamond authority themselves. Head of the anti corrupted gem department of Homeworld. After all, I have the most experience with them from my days as a rebel, but those ended nearly three centuries ago. Along with any last lingering smolders of Rose's rebellion. No, more crystal gems exist. No one to protect the Earth after all I have given up that ideal. Hell I was one of the people that oversaw the kinggardening of this planet. As result this entire place has conformed to the image Peridot pulled up ages ago. Hollowed out, with kindergartens covering the planet. How much did my body age since then? I was 16 when I gave up my ideals as a crystal gem and I naturally found myself aging to twenty three? Before White Diamond called for me to put it to a halt. Of course I obeyed. The formerly bountiful planet left a husk; a barren husk. Alas I do not focus on the past now. I'm nearing the corrupted gem.

I reel back my arm and summon the circular pink shield over my arm and toss it downwards right through the corrupted gem; with an audible piercing sound as it cleaved through the air. "Corrupted gem shattered," I say. The gem poofs into a cloud of smoke, but once it clears; I'm visible and the gem of whatever poor fool got corrupted is shattered under my feet.

"What was this," I recognize that mewling voice. A screen beckons to life behind me. It's the one that called for me to be stationed here.

On it is **A** peridot, but not the peridot I knew. She was shattered long ago," what do you want?"

"Rose Quartz sir. What is the cause of the disturbance," she ask.

"Nothing. I just saved this… 4th communication hub from getting damaged by a beast," I explain.

"...this is the second communication hub," she corrects," nevertheless. You are dismissed to pursue whatever duties you intend now."

The screen dies and goes away. I don't bother picking up the fragments of the gem I shattered. I've smashed too many to care about it anymore. I head away from the hub and begin my long trek towards my last bastion. The remains of the temple, or as it more fittingly should be known as; my home. The trek is long, but too me it seemingly goes by in the blink of an eye. My life has grown far too long for something like this to be of note. The temple shouldn't be called a temple anymore. The statue has grown decrepit and old. The wooden exterior I once called a home has grown worn down and the only last remaining person from the crystal gems is there. Person is actually the wrong word. It's Lion. The pink puffball that was left to me by my mother. I don't think of her any more than I have too. If she saw what I was doing now. I know for a fact that she'd shatter me herself. And Lion knows that. He was never one to truly listen to my commands, but now he rarely even looks in my direction.

"Lion. How are you," I ask. He doesn't even stir from his slumber.

I pass him by heading over to the door of the temple. Four points of it have disappeared and only one remains. Without even trying the last one lights up. Revealing Rose's room, or my room now. Lion does notice this and heads on in ahead of me," oh! Now you get up and do something," I sigh heading in myself.

The room instantly switches form the conglomerate of pink clouds to what I did call home before. The wooden house reshaped in here good as new; outside the window is a bright beach and rolling tides. And a city in the distance I recognize instantly. Alas it's all an illusion I conjured up with this room. None of it real. Lion gets on the couch in the living room and lays down heading to sleep once more. Sticking to little interaction with me. I leave him alone. Preferring to take a shower long since needed. I noticed that I have made a habit of taking long showers; hoping water from the shower may wash away the dirt and grime, but only if it could wash away sins from my past; like I wish it could. Drying myself off I examine myself in the mirror. I did grow a slight beard below my chin, but not enough for it to be called a beard. And without anyone to cut my hair it's grown long and curly resembling the hair my mother had. Except instead of a nice rosy pink it's brown like my father's. I've also grown to a fair height myself. Around… the upper side of 8 feet. So in a run down I'm eight feet tall, broad shouldered, with long curly chestnut hair. I'm a fitting example for a quartz warrior. And a superb look fit for a general. The uniform White Diamond picked out for me. Is predominately white in coloration. A white shirt with black lines running up it forming a Y shape. And long white pants to complete it. The Diamond authority symbol right over where my heart is, a symbolic reminder of who exactly I sold my soul to.

Stepping out into the living room I see Lion glare at me from his napping spot. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to kill me… and he might be in the right to do so anyways. A beeping noise ebbs throughout the air. I quickly let the facade of the beach front house fade away and replace it with what looks like a cold, yet orderly area. With the Diamond insignia on the floor. The beeping is coming from a diamond shape object. The direct diamond communication line is what's creating this noise, and it's blinking red. I turn it to the left and an image forms, but I take a knee and point my head at the I can tell I'm speaking too. It's Yellow Diamond," Rose Quartz," she ask probably expecting one of the many Pearls she gave me to answer. I normally do serve directly under White Diamond, but I don't selectively take orders from her. The generals of Homeworld are like shared property between the Matriarchs.

"Apologies My Diamond. The recent Pearl you gave me was shattered in one of my recent forays as collateral damage," I explain.

"No need to apologise. There just mass produced Pearls."

"As you wish, My Diamond."

"I called you for something else, other than the Pearl," it's rare I get called for something other than getting scolded.

"Is it a mission to quell a corrupted gem….My Diamond," I make sure to add the title to the end of my question.

"I wish. I actually need you to quell a rebellion."

"A rebellion?"

"Yes. A colony on one of our planets has lost control to an insurrection. I want you to take 100 Ruby's and 10 Jasper's with you on this foray."

"Any extra specifications you would like to add," I ask.

"...don't let a single rebel gem live and don't let the kindergarten get damaged," she commands.

"As you wish, My Diamond."

The call ends and I hear Lion grumble," shush. Complain later, I have a mission to go on," I drape my white jacket over my shoulders as I head to the warp pad. Sending myself to the galaxy warp.

Worker gems are passing through here all the time. Monitoring the kindergartens and communication hubs. Waiting for me is a Peridot," what's the details of this mission," I ask her.

"The planet is Kindergarten #1379 or… Theia. It's mostly covered in water, but it's useful for producing rarer gems because it's rich resources-"

She's about to continue but I stop her," I don't care about how useful the planets are. Just tell me which and where and I'll see to it," I admonish.

I step onto the galaxy warp and it sends me to a base stationed near Theia. On one of the planets moons I believe. It' odd to for me to travel to different planets. I don't auto-adjust to the gravity meaning I either feel a bit floaty or heavy. I have the ability to adjust my decent, but I've never trained it and it's still unreliable, since it's tied so heavily to my phycology. Even more so than my other abilities. The clothing I've been assigned is designed to lessen the strain of gravity changes. One of the few merciful gifts I've been given," Rose Quartz you're armada is waiting," a gem tells me. There's a fleet of ten hardships that are all docked and ready to go.

"That's more than enough," I sigh heading on to the flagship of this entire foray.

There's some engineer gems that are piloting this thing. I take a seat and rest for this mission. I'm not asleep mind you. I can still hear all the hushed talk these gems have," this is the hybrid general?"

"Doesn't look like much."

"Appearance can be deceiving. He serves directly under the Diamonds."

"Really? A former rebel working for the Diamonds?What'd he do to earn that?"

"It's his odd state as a hybrid. He can't be poofed by any means making him excellent for gem vs gem warfare."

"I guess Homeworld got a good bargain. Crushing the," whatever Peridot that's speaking doesn't say the name. Saying the name of the faction I once belonged too. The Crystal Gems.

"But, he is a hybrid. Still partially an organic life form," they admonish.

"I may be organic, but I could still crush this entire fleet if I felt like it," I say out loud.

I smile as they all enter a small panic and quickly go back to their jobs with hushed fear. The silence is broken by a rattling that rings throughout the ship," what the hell was that!?"

"The rebels on #1379 are attacking the ship," one of the mechanics cry out.

"Bolster the defenses! Ready to drop as soon as we enter the atmosphere of #1379! Tell all the other ships to do the same," I order.

They heed my commands as we rattle upon entry. The planet's gravity begins to weigh me down, but these clothes abate most of the force," HATCH IS READY," the mechanics call out.

"Tell all soldiers to leave as soon as we get to the surface!"

Breaking through this planet's clouds I see one giant sprawling deep blue ocean with metallic pathways ligning the entirety of the planet. The ships land on what WAS the sight of the galaxy warp that's been smashed. They all concentrate fire on my ship unfortunately. An explosion erupts somewhere and we begin heading downwards at a terrible angle. Muttering unkind words under my breath I get up and begin running towards the windshield of the ship. The mechanic gems duck away as I drive my heel into it. Smashing through the 4 inch thick flame retardant carbon glass like it was nothing. I toss myself forward summoning the rose pink shield on my right forearm. I roll to a stable landing on the galaxy warp as what was my ship crashes and burns in a mess of blue flames into the water. The war has truly begun now. Or as I should correct: the slaughter. A gem rushes towards me with a destabilizer ready, but I smash the gem that was it's replacement for a nose with a solemn punch. I tear through enemy ranks with my own two hands. Most are fighting unarmed, so dodging their sloppy attempts at punches are easy. I aim for their gems bypassing the whole poofing process. Hitting the gem on an Amethyst soldiers thigh. And smashing my foot against a poor fool that has its gem right where mine is. Over its stomach. By the time the other ships land with much better time than me; all the rebel gems on the galaxy warp have been shattered.

"Head towards the central communications tower," I order.

The army marches towards the central hub of the planet and we're met with fierce resistance by the opposing rebel side. We reach the crossroads where it's me and my army a little over 110 in size and the rebel's army numbering over 200. I would say I don't get payed enough for this, but I don't get payed at all for any of this. I signal for my army to move forward, but I stand still as they all flow past me towards the rebels. I'm not going to run head first into an outnumbered fight. The way to win this is through strategy and nothing else. I make sure to stand in an area above and away from the carnage. So far my side's taken the heavy casualties. I don't fret, the mechanics back at the galaxy warp are repairing it now. Reinforcements could come in handy, but even now this is still something I could have done with half the number of gems they gave me.

"I guess this small rebellions ends now doesn't it," I ask myself. Stepping out and running into the field.

I summon my shield blocking an axe from a fusion between what appears to be 3 ruby gems. I toss my shield forward at it. And it falls onto it's back. I take my shield once more and jam it down on the gems neck with all the strength I can muster. I keep my emotionless expression and bring down the shield on the fusin's neck. Causing it to poof in a large cloud. It does stir some feeling within me seeing a ruby gem. I examine the battlefield. It's still going on, but the reinforcements aren't far away. I choose to press onward heading towards the central command. My feet clanking on the metallic floor.

On my way to the central hub I slow down my pace to a walk as I watch the sea of this planet #1379 slosh around. By the time Homeworld's done here this entire ocean will be left barren. Just like the one that used to be on Earth. What kind of warrior am I? I became a turncoat at the first sign of despair. And not only working for the one's I was told to fight against, but fighting to help them maintain what I was told to considered a nightmare. Fighting to maintain and establish kindergartens. How would the crystal gems react if they saw me now? How would my own mother react if she saw me now? If she knew that this was what my eventual fate would be, would she have sacrificed her life for me? Would she even consider me worthy of being called her son? All these questions are thoughts I choose not to linger on for the sake of my own mental health.

I reach the central hub and awaiting me there is a burly warrior gem. Who I'm guessing started it all. "Who are you," I ask.

"That doesn't matter, but I know who you are," the gem responds.

We both ready ourselves for a fight. Assuming a posture for battle," Answer me. That's an order," I command.

"I don't take orders from traitors," she growls.

She reaches towards the gem on the center of her chest and withdraws a doubleheaded axe," weapon summoning," I mutter to myself. It's been awhile since I've fought a gem that knew how to do that.

She swings it my way, but I block it with my shield. Skidding back," you don't deserve that shield. You don't deserve that gem!"

I don't respond as we begin exchanging punches. Blow after blow," you are the son of Rose Quartz! Are you not!?"

I still don't answer, but I can't just glance off her words," you were a crystal gem! I thought you were the prime example of what gems can do when they work with organic life instead of destroying it!"

I parry the battleaxe with my shield and land a solid punch square on the rebel leader's face," that has nothing to do with this," I finally answer.

"Oh. I believe it does. For a former leader and son of the legendary Rose Quartz. For you to betray everything they stood for," I hesitate when memories of when I was young resurface.

My enemy takes this advantage and slashes with the axe. If I didn't react quickly and backstep away it would have split me in two. But, even with my quick reflexes it still leaves a thin cut going right along down my chest and narrowly ending before it reaches the circular gem on my stomach. I stumble back maintaining my footing. It's been awhile since I did actually get hurt like this. Maybe I was being naive deciding to take on this rebel leader alone. This gem isn't a leader for no reason. Being the leader of any rebellion is something to respect. I've fought a fair share in my time as a general, but this is one of the few planet wide ones that only come once a century. But, Homeworld crushes them within a second. Not letting them grow large enough to even rival Rose's Rebellion. The rebel leader examines the blood on the axe. I guess she's never actually seen something like this. Gems don't bleed however I do.

"What? Have you never seen blood before," I mock. Taking this chance to throw my shield landing square in the face of the gem. And ending it with one solid punch sending her sprawling to the ground.

"You remeber what you said about me not deserving this gem?" I bring up my shield.

"You're probably right," I answer. Bringing it down and smashing the rebel leader's gem to tiny fragments. Ending this rebellion within a single day.

"Another victory for Homeworld's great general: Rose Quartz," I tell myself walking back to the galaxy warp.


	2. Chapter 2: Corrupted Gems of Days past

The war ended not even a day ago. I wanted to go back to Earth and take a nap. Rest up for whatever mission they'd send me too next, but here I am. On the empire's main planet, Homeworld. Wearing the regal duds they gave me much to my dismay. They take so damn long to put on because Homeworld has no idea how to make clothing. Though I wouldn't expect them to put much of any resources towards it. I'm here on Homeworld to celebrate another victory in what doesn't deserve to be called a war. It ended far too quickly. I'm here though I'd rather be taking a nap right now than dealing with these plebeians, but it was White Diamonds orders, so we can't just blow this off.

"Oh, if it ain't Rose Quartz," I recognize that patronizing voice anywhere.

"What do you want, Onyx," I turn around facing my patronizer.

Onyx is one of Homeworlds generals like me. She's tall and broad shouldered like all quartz gems. She has a dark grey skin tone and her clothes are of a black and grey color scheme. Her eyes are jet black and her hair a contrasting white to the rest of her being a pure black. Height wise she's about as tall as me, age wise howevers she's much much older. She actually fought against my mother's rebellion and she constantly likes to remind me about it. She does it to try and get a rise out of me, since she thinks bad mouthing my mother would anger me, but all it does is bore the hell out of me. I don't care about Rose's Rebellion, I don't care what you think of it. I'm not Rose so tell that to someone who will give a damn.

"Oh. Onyx calm down just give our little friend some room," I also recognize that nonchalant voice. It's Heliodor. Heliodors the closest one to me in age. Me being younger than her by a century and for me specifically being the youngest general. Her gem is placed on the center of his chest. And has an octagonal shape resembling mine. Heliodor is again a battle type gem, but not a quartz one. She's shorter than both me and Onyx, and not nearly as muscular. She does have long hair like quartz gem though. Her's being yellow and tied in a ponytail fashion. When it comes down to raw-strength among Homeworld generals she's not on par with the rest, but somehow she's earned himself this rank and I have yet to actually see him fight to learn why.

"What the hell are the both of you doing on Homeworld? Don't you have things to do," I ask them. As a general myself I know for a fact that I'm busy all the damn time.

"Hey. I'm just passing through and I felt like talking to my good friends."

"I have no friends," I retort.

"Course you don't. No one wants to be associated with a filthy hybrid," Onyx admonishes walking away.

"One of these days she's going to get shattered and I'm going to laugh and laugh."

"Aww, ya being too mean-," Heliodor's cut off when Yellow Pearl comes to speak to me.

"Rose Quartz. You are called for," she informs.

"Awww. Our conversation was cut short," Heliodor mourns.

"It was already too long," I retort following Yellow Pearl.

We reach the part where White Diamond is readying to give a speech," My Diamond," I take a knee bowing to my leader and facing my head down towards the ground.

"You're late," she tells me.

"My sincerest apologies My Diamond. I got held up by Heliodor and Onyx on my path here."

"Excuses."

We all step out onto the balcony. Awaiting us is a boundless number of aristocratic gems and I'm sure this is being broadcasted over ever communication hub we have. And I'm damn sure no gem would dare not watch this. Afterall to them White Diamond is their infallible god. She began to give her speech about the unstoppable power of Homeworld. Their might, resources, strategy and a bunch of other things I don't care about. She begins talking about how I valiantly fought on the front lines of war and slayed the leader of the oh so terrible rebellion. That flattery factor of this really diminishes when this isn't the first time. I'm only here to just stand and look pretty for this entire speech. Much like a Pearl, but I have a much more lasting impression than a Pearl. In what? Six hours? This damn thing ends and everyone is released and told to get back to work. I head straight for the galaxy warp. Warping straight back to earth. Left just as desolate and dessert as I remeber.

"Home sweet-," I'm interrupted with my celebration that I'm back to the desolate planet of my origin by that damn Peridot again!

"This better be _**really**_ damn important," I growl back at the monitor.

The Peridot lurches back at me response, but answers," one of the three specific gems you told me to keep tell you immediately if they made a move, it's going after the 9th communication hub," she tells me.

"I'm on it," I tell her.

"I'll send some soldiers to provide you some support-"

"DON'T," I sternly order," I'll solve this one on my own," pull out any gems in the area as well!"

"As you order," she answers. The screen disappears and I head to a warp pad; heading off in the blue warp stream towards a mission I never wanted to begin.

Inside the warp stream I seem to have a thousand thoughts a second racing through my brain; definitely brought on by the intense mental stress that I'm under right now. I'm heading to a fight I didn't want to occur in the first place. A fight that I never even wanted to get close too, but I went out of my way to be sure that when the time comes that I did have to come to this brutal confrontation. This is something that I must do on my own, but it's not something I want to do. Because this particular corrupted gem is a scar from my past. I'm beginning to contemplate just jumping out of the warp stream and freezing to death when sadly the stream ends as I arrive at my destination. A deafening roar shatters the air. Stemming from a corrupted gem. Looking down from the 9th communication hub I see the gem that I so very loathe, yet pity and mourn for. The gem walks on all fours, and is a about as large as a three story building and as long as a bus. The entire thing is almost covered in fur. The only exception to this is it's feet and face. It's tail breaks off into three different, separate tails moving independently. And each tail has purple hooks jetting off from them, and it's fur has a purple hue to it.

I step forward falling down and down and down. Right before I land I slow my descent and land safely," it's been a long time since we've been face to face... _Amethyst_."

" _Too long, little man_ ," is what I wish it said, but it only lets out a merciless roar in response. When I was young I didn't think I'd actually miss being called little man so much, nor did I think it was possible to miss it.

"Well, there's no point in postponing it even further," I summon my shield," let's end this!"

I bring up my shield against Amethyst as her tail whips from behind at me. It glances off my shield with a clang. But, this isn't my first time fighting Amethyst and I have scars to show it. I know to keep back and reel my shield behind me as it drags it's talks back. The jagged hooks cutting cross my shield. The force pushes me back, but I stand strong not giving it any room to nearly kill me like it did the last two times. It pounces forward. Claws and teeth brandished, but I've seen this already as well. I roll forward right under Amethyst. It smashes into the hub and it shakes a fair bit. I should be more focused on doing what my job of protecting the hub from getting damaged, but that's not important to me. It never was. Amethyst quickly whips around and pounces on me again. I roll under it once more, but this time grabbing onto it's fur. My shield fades away as I use both arms to hold onto Amethyst. She runs like hell and tries to shake me off. My left hand slips, but I grab right back on climbing onto her back.

"Sorry," I tell her. Pulling back my right hand and thrusting it forward into her back. I've broken the light based forms of gems before, but to do it to corrupted gems is a completely different experience. Stabbing you hand into the body of a regular gem the light based form juts parts around the injury and then poofs. For a corrupted gem the inside is murky and muddled. It's like stabbing your hand into goo.

Amethyst doesn't poof at the damage, but something like that is still nothing to be scoffed at. It doesn't poof, but it trips over itself in pain and falls over. I yank my hand out shaking it clean of the glowing white goo that is her form. I jump off at the last second; avoiding getting crushed into a fine past under Amethyst weight. It slides against the barren rocky surface of Earth and like this I can finally see my target. The purple gem that is embedded in her. I rush forward forcing one foot after the other. My feet thumping along the ground as I bolt towards my old friend. Closing in on Amethyst I grab her gem with my right hand; tugging at the stone. I place my foot on Amethyst chest, I grit my teeth and hold onto the purple stone with all my might. With one final tug the gem is freed. With the gem removed the body poofs away. I stare at the purple gem in my hand. It's… nostalgic.

I do something I haven't done in a long time. Using both hands I form a solid light pink bubble around it. I tap the top and it sending her somewhere else. She's sent back home. Back to the temple. I trudge along the ground walking back to the temple on my own two feet. My arms hurt from having to do all that. I did block her tail with the shield, but even then she hits as hard as ever. Walking back to the temple I'm left to my own thoughts. Much to my dismay the only one's that come to mind are the Crystal Gems. The good and the bad; the times I've laughed and cried, but looking back on them now the only thing I feel is. Emptey.

At the doorway to the temple I see lion with the bubble in his paws. Rolling it back and forth between his paws," hey! hey! Don't pop it," I scold taking the bubble from it.

 **AN: dun dunna dun! And to announce the winner of which will be made into a full fanfic it's The End. Regardless I have to thank you for the good feedback. Andfor once I don't have much to say before the chapter. So as always my tumblr blog is under the handle: Dragonrusher21 at the Nest of Insantiy. Please join me there some time and if you enjoy be sure to favorite, follow and possibly leave a review.**

He grumbles something as I open the door and he heads in first and I follow him after. I head to one of the forsaken parts of the temple. The burning room. There I lift the bubble up as it drifts up towards the ceiling joining the small number of gems I bothered to catch. I remeber back when the collection here was massive. Many gems and many different bubbles including the odd item. Each one seemingly holding a story of their own, but now it's an empty shell of what it could and used to be.

I go to stroke Lion's mane, but he simply pushes away sitting down staring at Amethyst gem. "Don't wait up on her." He doesn't even seem to hear me. He just continues staring at it.


	3. Chapter 3: Like a Fleeting Dove

**AN: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Been a while hasn't it? Regardless this is just an update to another series as I try to make chapters for Steven diamond on bulk and make a possible one-shot? Regardless, I'll see ya around later.**

I'm thrown against what could be the remains if some old human building by a corrupted gem. Black in coloration with a bipedal nature and wings on it's arms. It kinda reminds me of those gargoyle statues. I quickly tear myself off of bricks. Stumbling forward. Throwing a fist in front of me that lands itself right in the face of the gem as it was about to try to tear me apart. The impact of the hit finally poofs the giant pain in the neck. I pick up the gem considering poofing it for the briefest of moments before I hear the sharp cracking noises as I crush it in the palm of my hand. I pant out of breath from my day. This is the thirty first gem that had me take down today alone. And these one's are all mandated. Normally I can lean back take a nap on a communication hub for three days straight before I'm told to do something, but now is far from one of those times.

The screen opens up to my left," what's next," I ask the green gem on screen.

"The next is approximately three kilometers away due south."

"That is all," I tell her running in the direction so told me.

"Wait."

I stop in my tracks. It's odd for someone especially a peridot to break form like that," what?"

"This gem is one of the one's you told me to watch out for. I just thought you ought to know."

"..thank you." The screen closes and I begin running. I shudder thinking at who I'm going to be fighting this time.

I don't even get 1 kilometer before I find out who I'm fighting. It let's out a resounding screech as I watch the shadow on the ground telling me the exact moment to quickly step to the side out of the way. I hear the gem screech once more and it brings back the faint memories of lectures and the faint memory of motherly love. A warm spot that has long since become cold as a corpse. I steel myself for this fight. The weight on my heart from the last big game hunt still hasn't lifted. And this is making it even worse. A weight is pushing down on me making it hard to even stand, but I know that I can't turn back now. I've made decisions that can't be undone, sins that seem to have burned themselves into my very core. But, I want to at least put the past truly behind me. I want this to end.

Instead of straining my neck by peering up I keep my eyes locked on the faint black shadow," Pearl. Oh how I wish you'd just lecture me this time," I dash forward underneath the talons of a former mentor. Summoning the shield and I hurled it at her.

It clips her leg, but that doesn't stop her from taking to the air again. "Please just stay on the ground for one damn minute," I complain summoning he shiled back to my arm.

This continues for what seems like an hour. So far this is a stalemate. I'm able to dodge the attacks, but not hit back. /the fact that it spends most of it's time in the air and it's speed. Two things I'm lacking in the potential to win. I don't even get how I haven't won. With one good hit I should be able dammit rose think! Think!... oh right think. Soon enough a familiar templo plays in my head. There's more to being strong than just strength. You need to be strong in the real way. I just need to get her to stop. I just need to catch her, but I can't dodge at the same time. I keep my eyes locked on the ground watching the outline of the shadow.

I wait for her to come. It's talon's scratch my shoulder drawing fresh blood. I don't dodge, but I do use it to my advantage. In an instant I wrap my hand around her neck. Rearing back my remaining arm I throw all I have into finally knocking her down into the ground. With a bright blue puff of smoke all that's left is the white obloid gem," still giving me lessons after all these years? Some things never change."

I bubble pearl's gem sending it away. But for now I clutch my shoulder. My healing spit decided not to work for the time being meaning I'm slowly going to have to let this heal. "Rose Quartz," the voice of peridot commands on the screen that opens up.

"Hm?"

"You're wanted on the moon base."

"Why?"

"There was recent refurbishment made by Bismuth's and it's to celebrate the Gem Empire entering Era 3, ending Era 2 and the beginning of Era 4."

"I wasn't told about this."

"I didn't think you'd be sent here."

"I'll be there shortly," I close the screen ending our conversation.

I don't have much time so I run to the nearest warp pad. Warping myself back to the temple. This time Lion's not prodding the bubble, but staring at it. I take the bubble and quickly heading inside. I store the bubble in the burning room. I get out the first aid kit and cover the scratches over my shoulder with some gauze to at least stem the bleeding. I put on some fresh clothes. Preferably ones that haven't been through twenty fights in a row. Stepping back out to go warp to the moon base I can see the bright lights as multiple gems warp to the moon themselves.

I sigh already knowing that this is going to be one of those annoying social gatherings with those elite gems. Maybe Blue Diamond will be here. I step onto the warp pad letting the cyan blue stream. Inside the warp stream is chilly as I reach my destination. ,This warp pad is one of two on the moon. This one exclusive use for gems stationed on earth or important gems.I'm behind a lone green gem working at a computer. The peridot that's been being a nuisance to me on this planet for the past hundred years or so. This Peridot is radically different from the one that came to earth that fateful day. That Peridot was Era 2. This is the improved Era 3. No need for limb enhancers at all, capable of the standard gem abilities and possibly something more. Her skin is the same green tone, but the attire is different. A black collar goes around the shoulders with a green and black top connecting to the the lower half and green stockings with a black line going through them. And gloves that reveal her fingers. She's taller than the old peridot, not as tall as me. She wears a visor, but it's shaped more like a pair of goggles than the visors of old. Held up by a gem placed where her nose would be that does make her look a little bit on the adorable side.A white diamond is placed at the center of her uniform to signal her allegiance.

"What's going on," I ask her. She doesn't respond her eyes tracking over with her fingers stuck in the keyboard.

"Hey," I command forcing her back to the waking world.

"Huh? Oh. Rose," she looks up from her seat composing herself. She continues her work, but typing instead of sticking her hands into the machine. Less productive, but it's something. Another example on how she's different from the erratic Peridot from my childhood.

"What am I doing here? I have things to do."

"Not sure. I just know it's something important. Yellow Diamond will be here."

"New weapons development?"

"Not likely."

"I'm intrigued," I muse leaning on the back of her chair.

"Can't say I'm not either. Regardless you're needed downstairs."

"Aw. And I was beginning to enjoy gossiping." I begrudgingly get up from my comfortable spot heading towards the stairs.

I sigh heading down step by step to the refurbished moon base. That plain white decor has been dropped aiming for that light orange color adorning the walls, a fountain indoors with aristocrats chatting amongst themselves. The murals of the diamonds have been taken down and redone onto a stained glass kinda thing. Pink diamond of course isn't there. Though I do easily over here gems mention her. This was the place where it happened. And even thousands of years after the fact it's still something worth talking about. I don't find any Diamonds yet. They must surely be on there way though. I move towards the wall leaning against it; closing my eyes hoping I can fall asleep on my feet, but I can't.

"Don't you think the wallflower bit is overplayed," aska voice I recognize and if I wasn't at a social event woulda thrown out into space.

"Heliodor leave me alone." I tell the yellow gem. She's reformed since the last time I saw her. Her ponytails gotten longer and she's wearing less battle centric attire to what she normally is. I have formal attire, but it's not like Homeworld is adept at making clothes, so they take an hour to put on and I don't even particularly like them. They feel way too restricting.

"No need to be so standoffish."

"Yes there is. I don't like you."

"Do you even like anyone?"

"No."

She gets the memo, but he ignores it and goes off on a tangent," I heard some interesting gossip about what we're doing here."

"I don't care."

He doesn't care that I don't care and keeps going," I hear that this is apparently the reveal of an Era 4 gem."

"I retract my previous statement," I actually stand up right facing Heliodor this time," are you sure this is to reveal an Era 4 gem?"

"Pretty likely. My Diamond's. Been pressing me on increasing security at a particular kindergarten. She said it was just a important kindergarten for quartzes, but I knew better."

Whenever things like this happens there's always a reprieve of panic for any lower scale gem. Aristocrats are in enough make and models to be replaced, rubies are something too basic to get rid of, but any in the middle feel a twinge of fear. The fear of being replaced. Generals like us are just below the aristocrats. Unlikely to be replaced, but if a gem proves stronger than a seated member than we can kiss this rank goodbye. And I have the most reason to fear out of any general. They don't like me. They'd rush to replace me as fast as they could. And if I am no use to them then they have no use to keep me alive.

"Geez. Don't get so tense," Heliodoor jokes," you out of all of us have the least chance of getting replaced. You have yet to actually fail."

"Well let's just-," I stop mid sentence when I hear an uproar of whispers and then silence as one of our bosses finally arrive.

She's as tall as ever. Changed into formal wear, something aside from that plain dress. It's long, silky, elaborate and elegant. Of course that's something she'd wear here along with that facade of kindness. The moment she's back behind closed doors she's probably going to go right back to that cold military leader she is. As much as I'd like to stick to being a wallflower Heliodoor insist on otherwise. Having us move closer to the towering giant. We stop near how about thirty feet away. She's within earshot, so are we, but we keep our mouths shut just listening to what comes out of her mouth.

"Of course we have plans. We've already decided which planets we are capable of being stripped for development has been booming. Especially since we've left the resource drought that plagued most of Era 2. We practically have too many resources pouring in right now." It's strange to hear that voice joke, but I guess these gatherings can cause anyone to loosen up. All but me.

It a matter of minutes we see Yellow Diamond stand at the archway below the stained glass murals of the diamonds. Almost instantly silence fills the room," Many years ago the first Era gems began production they were the first, but improvements could have been made. Not long after that Era 2 gems were made due to a lack of resources corners had to be cut. The first rebellion broke out," I can see Yellow Diamonds anger begin to grow at just the thought of my mother," further dwindling our low supplies. Era 3 came along with the rebellion crushed to it's fullest we could finally get things back on track. Revolutions in resources came with it. Era 3 gems were finally able to surpass the one's in the days of old. Now let me introduce the next step in evolution. The Era 4 Pearl!"

Warping in on what seems to be a hidden warpad somewhere is this new Pearl. I can easily see the marketable improvements from Era 2 and 3. The large triangular nose has been abandoned for something smaller and simpler. It retain that typical ballerina-esq design. With a skin tight tutu. They're not as tall as I remember. The hair is kept short, but not I imagine if you get a custom designed one you can have them look however you desire. This one seems to be unowned and purely for show. It's quite annoying having all these aristocrats gawk over this. It's just a Pearl. Though it's not like I've ever had a use for any -they've given me.

"Well this is quite the something," Heliodoor comments.

I only gruff trying to get her to shut up, but like always she doesn't. "I wonder how long it'll take before they give us one?"

I'd hate to admit it, but he does have a point. How long will it take for them to throw the new servant to only be lost as quick as the rest. I catch the diamonds eye and for an instant I can feel the seething anger she holds for me; of course the feeling is mutual. I somehow find a way to ditch Heliodor and go back to the wall flower routine. Eventually things die down and people begin leaving. Yellow Diamond takes the Era 4 Pearl with her. Heliodor tries to talk to me some more, but I drag her to a warp pad. With those two gone it's a matter of time before the rest leave. In about an hour I'm the only one left in the moon base. Or at least on this floor. I head back upstairs to talk to the only gem who I don't mind too much. My peridot. I don't find her on the command console, but on the balcony staring at Earth from here.

"You know the view used to be something else back when Earth was alive," I say joining the green gem.

"I'd imagine. But, it's not like you have any regrets do you?"

"You were always one to skip the fluff. Do I regret selling out Earth? From time to time of course I do. Bu, I live with the choices I make. I'll play with the hand I'm dealt."

"'I'll play with the hand I'm dealt'? I'll assume it's some sort of earth metaphor."

"Again you're assumptions are right. But, I've known you for awhile now. And if there's any one thing I caught on about you quickly. It's that you always tend to distract from yourself when you're hiding something. So, go on. I'll hear you out."

"And what would a general stand to gain from listening to a lowly Peridot?"

"Sometimes listening isn't about what I have to gain, but the simple fact that I have nothing to lose in listening."

She sighs," fine. It's something you wouldn't get. You're too… up there. I'm a peridot. Not even the first time something like me has been made. Not the first time a gem like me would be replaced."

She slams her fist down," it's just that whenever these things happen we know! We **ALWAYS** know that we'll eventually just get replaced! You don't know what that's like! They can't just get rid of you!"

She eventually calms back down going back to staring at the dead Earth."It's just nothing you would understand," I'm left to stand on the side. I'm unable to comfort her. I may have to worry about a replacement, but not to the very real extent and threat she has too.

"You know I can't really relate to you all that much. We're from two different classes I've also met a lot of gems, but out of then all...you're one of my favorites Peri." I ruffle her hair before heading towards the private warp pad.


	4. Chapter 4: Red As Blood, Blue As Tears

**AN: So I FCUKED UP for a significant while. Not knowing that chapter 4 of this series on was jumbled up for some reason. If this ever happens again I implore you to check on both this site and archive of our own to make to read and please PM me or soemthing when that happens.**

I sit around at the 2nd communication hub. Nothing's happened for awhile now. Peridot hasn't messaged me that a corrupted gem is messing around."So this is what it feels like to have downtime," I say to no one.

"C'mon Peridot call me." I nag.

"Because if I have no one to talk to I end up talking to myself. Or Lion if he's around, but it's not like talking to him and a wall are much different."

"But hurry up before I talk to myself…. Too late."

The screen does appear and I jump at the chance to answer only to have much of my jubilation die down when I realize that it's Heliodor," am I desperate enough?"

"...yes. I am," I tell no one, but myself as I answer the call.

"How ya doin," he greets. In the background I can see something going on.

"Why are you calling me?"

"I was bored- dammit you rubies don't break formation you trollops!"

"...what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh just a minor rebellion. Kinda odd normally you'd be told to do that."

"Strange."

It is isn't it," Heliodor ducks under debris that lands with an explosion.

"..do me a favor and call back when you're not in the middle of a war."

"Aw c'mon it's not that bad-," the feed gets cut off when something hits Heliodor in the back of the head quickly exploding.

"Good god, I think I actually became stupider after speaking with him," I yawn. I lean back getting comfortable on the communication hub and closing my eyes.

I open one when I feel a chill come over me. I then get to my feet and crack my neck. "3 catches all so soon? Luck must be in my favor."

I look up and see shadow gliding over the sky. Its wings are an icy white and it's main body a deep blue. And a single eye staring down at me it's tail drifting behind it. Every beat of its wings chill the air. I scale to the tip of the hub. Digging my fingers into the crystalline pillars in the side. Stopping whenever a torrent of the frigid wind is sent my way. Fingertips numb and my body feels stiff as if my blood is being turned to ice. I get to the tallest pillar on the tower. I rub my hands together and keep my eyes locked onto Sapphire. I wait for her to swoop done, that single piercing blue eye filled with hate and rage. It dives down tearing through the hub. I grab onto my former caregiver. Keeping my head low to avoid having the crumbling pillars of the communication hub. It tries to rise back into the air, but I push down on its head forcing it to continue its downward path into the solid ground below.

The dust settles and I'm left with a crater and an ocean blue gem in my hands. "3 captured," I tell myself wiping away a bit of blood that was dripping from my nose. I take a single step and I hear an audible slosh of stepping into moist mud.

The ground should be solid if not slippery from a thin veneer of snow, so why is it wet? I get my answer when my fingertips go from numb to having some feeling to feeling a strong heat. I quickly roll backward underneath a corrupted gem," even like this you two stay together." A lumbering beast with red skin and steam coming from the blazing hot skin. It's two arms are large. Standing hunched over like an ape, but far larger than any monkey.

"Ruby, sorry to say this, but this is the end. I'm finally putting you all and myself to rest." I put the blue gem in my chest pocket and ready myself for round 2.

It lets out a deafening roar that leaves my ears ringing and a charge. I ready myself. I wait baiting my time to finally do this end all of it. I stomp to the ground shifting all my weight low and to my right leg. I lurch upwards reading my fist slamming it into Ruby's face landing a titanic uppercut sending the massive beast lurching back. I climb on top of the beast ready to tear the gem off when out the corner of my eye I see something that instantly changes my situation for the worse. Sapphire fell from my chest pocket. Falling towards ruby and it lands on it like it was falling into a pile of goo causing thin ripples until being absorbed into it and the form of ruby begins to glow white as it changes.

I quickly jump back as they take a new form. This beast stands upright and has two massive hands. Three eyes. One red, one blue and the final purple. It's skin a hodgepodge of blue and pink but settles on the dark marune color. Small hints of gold accents can be seen on its hands. It's right hand covered in an icy sheen and it's left with the flakes of embers drifting upwards. And this beats is taller than me by at least six feet. It lets out a roar that pushes me back with a torrent of force. I dig my fit into the ground trying to stay upright only to be uprooted and tossed back. I smashed against a rock bringing me to a stop, but an abrupt one.

"And things go from bad to worse to a pure shitshow," I grumble prying myself off of the rock and quickly rolling forward out of the path of a freezing hand.

I get up running in the opposite direction aiming to get some breathing room from this unexpected meeting. I slide to a stop turning around only to realize she's been right on my heels. It grabs me with it's icy cold right hand. Tossing me into the air. It raises it's burning left hand up bringing it down smashing me into the stony cold ground. The only reason I didn't immediately get squashed like a bug is that I summoned my shield which dissipated some of the impact, but I'm still left coughing up blood and fractured bones. I know that I can't stay down if I want to continue living so I force myself to move out the way of a two handed strike that truly would have been the end of me.

The fusion doesn't hesitate it doesn't stop it rears it's burning left hand and I ready my shelf putting both arms behind and at throwing all my weight down again like I did before. It shoves it's hand towards me and I throw my shield right towards it. Aiming for the feeble glimmer of hope that it works. The hand and my shield collide with an explosive sound that rattles my bones. I parried her, it staggers, sense of balance. I shove my foot down and run towards her with the faint glimmer of joy. I aim for the left hand first. Prying it's fingers opening revealing the red gem. I claw at the gem the white murky light of its form shown as I manage to get my fingers under it and I tug with all my might as the red gem is torn from its form. The form dissipates with it not being able to maintain itself leaving the blue gem in the dirt. I take both gems bubbling them both in a lone bubble sending it off. I fall to my knees and eventually falling to the ground in pain and shock.

The weight of my actions hit me like that lone blast from the diamonds on the promised day," it's over. It's over. It's finally over." I almost can't believe it myself. The nightmare will finally subside.

My eyes close as I try to rest the frostbite and the burns I accumulated today only to notice I'm being nudged by something. I look over my shoulder to see the bright pink mane of Lion. "Oh what're you doin here?"

With a deafening roar, that quite frankly happened to close to my ears, one of those pink portals are formed. "I'll join you later," I tell him.

He only grabs onto my clothes dragging me through the portal. Showing us both to the decayed temple fusion.

I manage to pick myself up off the ground and head inside falling asleep on the sofa made in Rose's room. I curl up tired, exhausted yet satisfied. The pain in my wounds begin to dull. I close my eyes and have the first good night's rest in quite a while. A nice content, dreamless sleep. When my eyes finally open a pink mass of fluff is laying next to me. I could actually get up and do my job, or I could continue sleeping? I put my arm around him and pull him closer. That odd smell of roses that has always lingered on his fur is comforting; reminds me of a better time. A better Earth. One I'd oblige to pleasantly fall asleep too.

"Stop it," I mumble half asleep," stop it." Finally opening my eyes I'm met with Lion's tongue as he drags it across my face.

I lift up my arm letting him go do whatever he does. Turning back over trying to get some more sleep aftera;; this is the first true sleep I had in centuries. Not a small nap, but a genuine sleep. But one of those video calls comes up. I'm about to just ignore it until that I see it's Peridot. I sit back up answering the call. "What'sup Peri?" I rub my eyes still trying to wake up.

Her eyes widen when the video feed clears up and she gets a good look at me, but she clears her throat recomposing herself," Steven. I have… taken some time to consider your words from before."

"Ah huh," I nod. Vaguely recalling what I said to her. My mind's still clouded.

"Well...I would like to say... ," she sighs trying to keep herself composed," that I...appreciate your words." she pauses for a minute while I fight to even keep my eyes open.

"And… thank you," the feed closes abruptly.

It takes a hot minute before my brain fully process what just happened," I'll deal with it later," I tell myself. Laying back down to go to sleep some more.

I'm alerted to yet another feed. I answer it begrudgingly," what the hell do you want Heliodor?"

"Stand-offish and GEEZ you look terrible!"

"I just slept for the first time in centuries. What do you want!?"

"The hell's sleeping? Is that a human thing?"

"Yes. It is."

"Oh okay. I was just checking in because you've been out for awhile."

"I was asleep. That's all."

"It was for a long time."

"I was in a deep sleep."

"..whatever you say buddy." It's amazing how much I can hate someone.

"Do you have anything important to say?"

"Well, you did miss a few more gatherings to show off more new gems."

"Oh poopy. I'm so sad. You are aware that I don't even like going to those things?"

"Why so standoffish? Does sleeping make you a meany?"

"I swear one of these days I'm going to laugh when you're shattered."

"... now that was unnecessarily mean."

"It was, but I'm not apologizing. How are the other generals doing?"

"Well… Onyx has decided to update early. Already having her Era 4 Pearl. Carnelian's been doing something on her own for awhile, but the Diamonds seem to be backing it so that's not much to worry about. I'm over here talking to you. That fills in just about any interesting things."

"Any idea what's Carnelian doing?"

She shakes her head," uh uh. Haven't spoken to her in a while. Wasn't at any of the recent events either."

"You think she was gotten rid of?"

"No. She's not gone. I know that much at least."

"Interesting. It's been awhile since I've seen her too. She's not shattered, but none of us have seen her… you sure she's not shattered?"

"Hey I can at least say for sure that she's not shattered."

"Alright, thanks."

"OH ALMOST FORGOT! The emerald hand ships are supposedly getting an upgrade."

"They are?"

"Yeah, entering a new Era. The fourth Era. Things change man."

"You're right they do."

"But, the best question is will the change be for the better," Heliodor continues," or for worse?" I'll be damned to admit that she makes quite the point.

"Thanks. Heliodor keep me posted."

"..what does that mean," she ask.

"...human expression. It means tell me the news."

"Oh please. I already do that."

"Not gonna lie. You do."

We end the feed, the screen going dark before disappearing. I stand up my bones cracking.I do some basic stretches to get the blood flowing. Instinctively a take an orange sitting in a bowl on the counter. As soon as I take a bite out of it, it turns into clouds. I'm gonna have to stop that. I haven't needed to eat in a while, but I'm not sure if I want to risk messing with that.

I step into the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror," ew," I remark looking at my appearance. My hair's a mess, there's sleep under my eyes and I just all around look like trash. The burns from the fight with Garnet seem to have healed in tandem with the frostbite, but not entirely. My hands are still scarred with burns and the skin on my side is still black from frostbite. It looks better than it did before, but it's not healed all the way.

I freshen up. Taking a shower, formally treating my wounds. Snipping of the singed ends of my hair which was a lot. A lost a decent chunk of my hair leaving me with just enough for a decent looking pony tail. I wrap bandages around my hands to try and keep the burns out of sight and out of mind. I go into the burning room. I take the four gems I collected and press all the bubbles into one, so I can easily carry them to their final resting place.


	5. Chapter 5: All Together Now

_**AN: Thought this story was dead din't you? Well it was until I got a PM, DM? Forget what they were called asking me "What the hell I was doing" Well what I was doing was a summer job and summer classes, finals are tomorrow, so becuase proctastination is a thing I'm over here writing this chapter. Enjoy.**_

I solemnly walk uphill. The rocky crags surrounding my destination from all sides. This place used to be covered in ice, the north pole. It's been since kindergarten and hollowed out to extreme extents. It was one of the first places targeted by Homeworld after the invaded. Lions at my side. It doesn't take words to understand why I'm here. This place was hollowed out so much that the burning inferno called the core of this planet is revealed. This place could be compared to the burning room of the temple but on a massive scale. It's something amazing. Terrifying even. This is the one place on earth that still has some semblance of life and the only thing it feels is the unbridled rage.

I finally peek over the rocky ledge revealing the burning core. Even from here I can feel the heat emanating from it. The lion roars creating a portal, to the ground below. Even for me, this height is not something I could survive. The area surrounding the massive hole is made of flat ground. Only about fifty feet in diameter, but even that doesn't make up a tenth of this places full size. Walking closer to the hole the heat grows in intensity. I clutch the burns on my hands instinctively as phantom pain grasp them. I know they're not actually burning, but it sure as hell feels like it. Even my side begins to hurt as the frozen tissue begins to thaw too quickly, but I have to finish this. I managed to get them all in one year, one small fraction of the time since that fateful day.

Right on the cusp of the massive hole in the core, the heat is overwhelming. I take the bubble in my hands and pop it, I then pour the four gems into the molten hole. Finally putting them to a proper rest.

I turn around ready to head back content with my results. To finally move on with my life when Lion roars and begins to growl towards the hole. A massive white light ejects from the hole; egging me to turn around. I step back out the way of what looks like a hand, a giant mangled hand. The hand had seven fingers and long nails on each. A deafening roar is released sending me back. Another hand comes out. This one with only four fingers. Four more hands reach out each one more messed up than the last. The hands pull a massive behemoth out of the hole. A twisted contorted mess of a fusion.

In one terrified breath. Filled with a mixture of dread, fear, and despair I mouth the name of this fusion," Alexandrite."

I summon my shield, but with a single light tap from the fusion sends me sprawling back and the shield dissipates. "I can't win this." It hit the ground skidding to a stop.

My vision's blurry and there's an intense ringing in my ears," LION!?" I call out scanning my eyes for the slightest shades of pink.

Next to me appears the oversized housecat," Lion we need to go!"

Quickly I step back out of the way of barbed tail this mangled alexandrite has. Even though it missed me the sheer wind and dust kicked up by it seems is immense. I dash out of the massive cloud of smoke. Keeping my eyes on this mangled fusion. Carefully weaving through the deadly array of attacks. I slide through the dust; jumping over the massive hands. I'm given no reprieve. Any halt, any delay, any hesitation would mean my imminent and well-deserved demise.

Coughing and lungs burning I stop. Only because Alexandrite stopped her onslaught. I don't bother to question it. Only when I see a bright light emanating from Alexandrite. I assumed the blazing heat was from the core, but no. Alexandrite's flaming breath is igniting readily to tear all asunder. She releases the torrent of the searing flames. In an instant, something smashes into my side and before I can even react I'm at the top of the cliff enclosing the core. "Wha? What was? Lion," I exclaim searching the area for him.

I find him laying down a few feet away from me. He seems fine, but some of his fur has been signed and that little puff on his tale is gone, but other than that he's fine. "Dammit you dumb cat you had me worried," I scorn trying to put up a viewer that I'm mad, but I hug the furry beast. Glad that he's at least alive. But, this is only momentary satisfaction. I manage to get Lion to stand as we both take the long path back to the temple.

My footsteps trudge along half heartedly. I didn't even get hurt that bad with the brief confrontation with alexandrite. Probably because I wasn't trying to win, but survive. Even then I could have easily lost if I just got hit once. I'm not strong enough to withstand getting hit by that. I'm not strong enough to withstand that beast inferno. I'm facing reality, a hard crushing, devastating truth: that no matter how hard I try I only end up failing. That no matter what I just can't win.

When I get to the temple I can't even muster the strength to shift roses room into anything. I just lie on the floor. Tired, out of breath and out of strength. I was so close to putting things at an end only have that ending snatched away from me. Right when it was within my grasp. It hurts. To have the blood, sweat, and tears I've shed all be drudged up to nothing in one swift motion. To be stolen from me. This is worse than any burn, cut or wound I could ever receive because I know that I'll never actually be able to end this. I couldn't beat Alexandrite back then and I sure as hell can't beat her now.

I finally muster the strength to get up, but I create a door to the storage room. The place where I stored stuff I salvaged from the forlorn ruins of Earth. I turn to a wine rack which impressively quite a few various types of alcohol survived. Then again the invasion wasn't to focus on attacking, but establishing kindergartens and obliterating whatever opposition we were met with. I take out a few, and by that, I mean like twelve bottle of wine. I sit down and beginning chugging them one after the other. Trying to drown my sorrows, but not exactly being completely human makes alcohol a bit less effective on me.

Halfway through my attempt to get drunker than anyone has before," Heliodor tell me something happy," I say opening the feed.

"...you look like crap."

"I always look like crap."

"But, you look even more terrible than usual… you feeling okay," she asks.

"Hell no. I feel worse than I ever did before."

"...want to tell me about it?"

"No," I scoff.

"C'mon I know you do."

"SHUT UP," I snap throwing an empty bottle of wine at the screen. It phases through the holo screen and smashes on the ground behind it.

"Let me guess… the diamonds? NO NO, no I bet it's your past?"

I don't answer, but she know's she hit it right on the mark," boom. I was RIGHT! HAHAHA, so tell me what the hell happened?"

"...what if you were moment away from a goal you worked years for? Then you manage to have everything stolen away from out of your control only to be left with the realization this is something you can never undo, something that will have to be yours for eternity?"

Heliodor looks up to the sky. Pondering for a moment before answering," I have. It's something I'll regret my entire existence, but I don't think you want to hear about that. Anyways I have work to do so I'll bid you adieu."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Any news?" I ask him.

"...well I actually did get updated with those showy gems and stuff, a new Pearl, a new Peridot, a new Sespartine-"

"Stop. What was that?"

"Huh, all I said was that we've gotten new gems." she looks at me like I'm crazy, of course, she doesn't know. No one knows.

"Dammit, I call you back," I say ending the feed.

"Woah, what. I feel like I'm-." Her words are cut off as I stand up a slight buzz in my head.

In the mirror I can see my unkempt hair and other things that I definitely should have taken care of. I pick up a sharp object and cut off even more of my hair. In this year it took me to get this far my hair went from reaching my back to just barely being able to hang on my neck. I was the grime off of my face and apply new bandages to the wounds. The frostbite on my side seems to be faring a bit better now. I reach into the closet and pull out a fresh uniform. I hate doing this, but I'm getting a new Pearl. Last time I didn't get all dressed up for the occasion I got penalized, and this time it's a brand new Era 4 gem. I just want to get these things over with.

I step onto the warp pad outside the temple teleporting myself to the Galaxy warp. I mumble to myself fixing my collar and annoyed by a headache from the alcohol. Only to stop when I see that my brand new Pearl was already working her way here and she's speaking with one of those new Era 4 Peridots. My heart skips a beat when I see it. The Era 4 Peridot. I compose myself examining the two new gems. The Pearl looks much like the base models shown awhile ago. The general features are the same, but there are differences. Pearls are designed to match the color scheme of their owner and this one is no her stomach matching mine is a circular gemstone with the slightest of the pink hue to match her lips. She's wearing a smooth white leotard much like the one I saw earlier. Her skin the same tan tone, her eyes a smooth black to match mine and her hair is long and a silky black. Though she does have some of it tied up in a bun. Which is off to me, but can't really say sure why. I think it's because with the complexion, hair color and the adjustments made this Pearl looks a bit too human for my liking.

The Peridot is another manner. It looks regal and refined. A skin tone that's a lime green like the Peridot of old, but this one retains the height of my current Peridot. The visors have been abandoned and her eyes are a crisp leafy green. She wears a regal dress. Flowing down to reveal her legs and upwards to adorn her figure. Her hair tied up in a triangle shape to harken back to days of old. She looks far more like a gem than my Pearl, but she enrages me more. Regardless I do my best to hide it and walk up to the two gems.

The two gems catch my glare. The Peridot slightly recoils, but the Pearl only flashes the slightest of smirks,"what are you doing here," I ask. Distaste clear in my tone.

The Pearl faces down timidly, but the Peridot speaks first," we're here as you're new attendants Rose Quartz."

"What happened to the previous Peridot," I implore.

"Huh, she was decommissioned probably broken down to be reused. But it matters not-"

"That's enough. I get the idea."

"Well, there is one last thing."

"What," I snap.

"My Diamonds want to address you."

"...then where's the video feed?"

"In person...she want's to speak with you in person."

My blood runs cold for a second till the anger I'm feeling thaws it out," did you-"

"I already set the coordinates," the Peridot responds.

Scoffing I head to the galaxy warp turning it own and getting sent away in the blue stream. It brings me to the front of White Diamonds court. Like always I keep my head down when I approach and kneel," My diamond?

I don't even have to look at her to feel the burning glare," insubordination," she states.

I have to try to restrain myself from scoffing," not to mention doing things on your own, denying calls, and general refusals of cooperation with other generals," she list. I hate to admit it, but those are all true.

"And just added, anger over one of the authority's recent decisions regarding… that Peridot…," I can hear her opening up a new feed," that Peridot we reassigned; I want her shattered."

My heart jumps and my bones run cold," what? Why?"

" _That's_ why," her voice like the crack of thunder," it's a peridot. Like you're Pearls you'll get over it."

I bite my tongue holding back my distaste for this new decision," yes, my diamond."

"Good. I don't want to hear a word of complaint, or even actions of complaint about the decision."

"Of course, my diamond."

"Go, that is all."

With a respectful bow, I turn away heading back to the galaxy warp. Keeping myself composed until I'm sure I was lost in the blue stream of the warp. Sticking my hand out of the stream I latch onto a ruby that was getting sent in their own stream. Squeezing harder I crush its form and then shatter its gem. Trying to abate the fury that's pulsating through me right now.

When I touch back down on Earth the new Peridot turns to me," Rose Quartz-," she stops and recoils back. The burning embers of fury o' so very clear in my eyes.

"Leave me be unless a communications hub is threatened I don't want to hear a single word." The Peridot nods, my new Pearl following behind me.


End file.
